Afrodita & Ares
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: El miro α Sαkurα, con su cαbello rosαdo revuelto y en lα cαrα, respirαndo entre suspiros, con lαs mejillαs sonrosαdαs. Ahí se dio cuentα de que erα el despertar que queríα tener, sin bien no todα lα vidα, αl menos por mucho tiempo; y sonrió sinceramente.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío. Para fortuna de Hinata e.e

_**Author's Note: **_Okay, ahora traigo un lemmon. _Una asquerosidad de lemmon, _he de agregar (pero no por obsceno, ¿eh? :B). Agh, no lo se, no me gusto ni tantito esto. Le faltaron momentos, descripciones ¡muchas cosas! Pero bueno, ni me quejo porque aquí esta y las que juzgan son ustedes.

Se que una opción era acudir con una Beta para que me dijera que podía hacer para mejorar, pero lo quise dejar así para aprender yo solita a mejorar, así que les pido a las que sepan que si me tienen algunos consejos para el lemmon que los compartan conmigo, **¡se los agradecería por siempre!**

**PD.- **Y se muy bien que debo terminar **I'm not your bitch **y** This Bad Boy, That Good Girl **pero la inspiración no me ha llegado completamente, tuve algunos problemas y blah blah blah con mis excusas ¿no? Pero terminare con ellas, eso esta por demás decirlo, solo pido tiempo porque les veo demasiado potencial como para convertirlas en un reverendo asco xD

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

• **A**frodita & **A**des •

_·Sakura & Sasuke·_

.

—Ah, me he aburrido— musito una chica de cabello rosado y ojos verde jade, dejando de lado unas hojas que tenia en las manos y haciendo un puchero.

Frente a ella había un muchacho de cabello negro azulado y desordenado, muy guapo cabía mencionar, quien escribía algo en una computadora portátil.

—Apenas llevamos cinco horas Haruno, tu sí que eres floja— acoto el moreno sin dejar de escribir, y la chica frunció el ceño molesta.

—Y tu sí que eres tan matado, tan nerd, tan asquerosamente responsable, y además ya son las… ¡10 de la noche!— el comentario de ella hizo que el chico levantara la cabeza y la mirara con burla.

Los ojos verdes de ella miraban a los negros de él, retándolo.

Los ojos negros de él miraban a los verdes de ella, divirtiéndose.

No sabía porque había elegido a la chica Haruno para hacer una investigación sobre la Mitología en general, cuando sabia que ella era una chica de mal carácter y que probablemente se cansaría rápidamente de trabajar.

Y no era que ella fuese poco inteligente, al contrario, a pesar de tener muy mal carácter ella era brillante de mente. Tal vez fue eso lo que lo hizo elegirla…

—Es enserio. Tomemos un descanso, mañana entraremos tarde a la Universidad de todas formas— inquirió ella, tratando de persuadirlo.

—No. Tareas son tareas— dijo el pelinegro, ella frunció el ceño.

— ¡Por favor, Uchiha, aunque sea unos minutos! Además me muero de hambre.

—Hmp, puedes ir a la cocina, pedir un sándwich y regresar a trabajar.

—Pero estamos solos, ¿recuerdas?— dijo ella, y el levanto la vista de nuevo con una rara mirada— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Es verdad, estamos solos— susurro el ignorando la pregunta—pero aun así, puedes hacerte un sándwich tu sola— termino de decir, despabilándose.

Una idea no muy buena que incluía a su compañera había acudido a su cabeza cuando escucho ese _estamos solos._

_«Contrólate»_, se dijo.

—Agh, esta bien— musito ella molesta y arrastrando los pies.

Durante su camino, se llevo los cables del cargador de la portátil con los pies e iba a caer irremediablemente contra el suelo, pero el Uchiha intervino atajándola a tiempo. Aunque, no quedaron en una cómoda posición.

De alguna manera ella dio la vuelta y quedo sentada rodeando la cintura del chico con ambas piernas. Se miraron durante un largo rato, y después ella lo beso.

El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de comprender que sucedía, pero al hacerlo correspondió al beso. Con sus manos rodeo la cara de ella y la tomo por la nuca, presionándola contra el. Al faltarles el aire tuvieron que separarse, pero los labios de el no estuvieron desocupados durante mucho tiempo.

Inmediatamente se dirigió al blanquecino cuello de ella y lo marcaba con besos y mordiscos.

—S-sasuke…— suspiro la chica, y el sonrió arrogante.

Tenia bastante deseando que esta ocasión se presentara con ella. Desde que conoció a Haruno Sakura le pareció una chica demasiado interesante y poco ordinaria. Y es que nunca, de verdad _nunca,_ una chica le había gritado, insultado y mirado con ganas de asesinarle al primer día de haberla conocido, todas le miraban con deseo y como si el fuera un dios; solo ella no.

Pues Sakura era… _simplemente Sakura._

Ella por su parte, también deseaba poder divertirse un momento con Uchiha Sasuke. Desde que lo conoció le pareció un tipo arrogante, pero con porte y sexy en demasía. Quería experimentar que tan lejos podrían llegar. Sasuke era, en si, alguien demasiado creído, prepotente, presumido pero el único que le había soportado tanto insulto, tanto grito y tanto berrinche el día que lo conoció.

Pues Sasuke era… _simplemente Sasuke._

Después de besar su cuello regreso a sus labios, los cuales reclamo demandantemente. Ella enterró sus dedos en el negro y largo cabello del chico mientras se besaban.

Momentos después, el se levanto cargándola con una fuerza impresionante, pues ella aun rodeaba su cintura con sus largas piernas. Dejaron de besarse y ahora fue el turno de ella de besar el cuello del chico mientras el se dirigía a su habitación, escaleras arriba.

En el trayecto ella volvió a besarlo y al llegar a la habitación, Sasuke de una patada abrió la puerta. Camino hacia su cama y se dejo caer con Sakura debajo de el.

— ¿Estas segura?— le pregunto el, como todo un caballero después de besarla.

Ella alzo una ceja y sonrió con dulzura.

—Es amable de tu parte preguntar, pero si, estoy segura— contesto.

El le acaricio una mejilla mientras sonreía y volvió a besarla.

Ahora que estaba debajo de ella, su mano derecha se deslizo desde su brazo y dibujo el contorno de su figura con ella. Paso por sus pechos, su cintura y llego a sus piernas. Su mano empezó a masajear el muslo de la pierna izquierda de ella y eso la hizo suspirar.

Ella, por su parte, acariciaba el trabajado abdomen del muchacho impaciente por quitarle la camisa, y empezó a hacerlo. Sasuke al notarlo, sonrió con arrogancia pero la dejo hacerlo y en pocos minutos estaba con el torso desnudo.

Ahora si Sakura podía acariciar mejor el pecho de Sasuke, lo que le saco a este un gruñido gutural que sonó demasiado sexy en los oídos de ella.

—Hmp, con que esas tenemos— musito Sasuke y empezó a quitarle la blusa a ella mientras la chica sonreía arrogante, como el.

Al ver que batallaba con eso, Sakura se levanto y quedo sentada sobre Sasuke de nuevo, mientras el le quitaba la blusa completamente encontrándose con un sujetador negro de encaje que se le antojo demasiado sexy en ella. Volvió a besarle el cuello mientras con las dos manos le acariciaba los pechos.

Sakura echo la cabeza hacia atrás y acaricio el cabello de el en el proceso. Se le hacia demasiado excitante lo que pasaba. Jamás ningún chico le había hecho sentir tal éxtasis y ni siquiera Sasuke la había echo suya… _aun_.

En una de esas, el chico desabrocho el sujetador de ella con una facilidad admirable y la volvió a recostar debajo de el.

Su oscura mirada la examinaba con atención, y ella se sonrojo ante el acto.

—Tema uno: Mitología griega— musito el mientras la besaba de nuevo— ¿Cuál era el nombre de la diosa mas bella de todas? Aquella que tenía el gran poder para volver loco a cualquier hombre…

Ante aquello, Sakura se sorprendió y no termino de entender que quería decir el con eso.

— ¿De q-que viene eso?— pregunto entre suspiros.

—Porque yo creía que era Afrodita, pero me he equivocado— susurro el en su oído—a esa diosa, yo la tengo debajo de mi— al escucharlo, la sonrisa de ella se ensancho.

Si antes se había sentido capaz, después de escuchar esas palabras de los labios de el Sakura se sentía capaz, poderosa e increíblemente bella…

Después de un rato, ambos sentía que era el tiempo de acabar con esto, así que el empezó por desabrochar el short corto de ella, no batallando para hacerlo y botarlo en alguna parte no definida de la habitación, dejándola en ropa interior.

Sakura por su lado no podía luchar contra el cinturón del chico, dejando escapar una que otra maldición en el proceso.

—E-estúpido cinturón— gruño, y el le ayudo a desabrochar este y su pantalón, también botándolo en algún lado. Cuando ambos estuvieron solamente en ropa interior, _empezó el juego._

Inmediatamente Sasuke bajo sus labios hacia los pechos de ella, y pasaba su lengua por estos. El contacto era ardiente en la piel de Sakura, quien no dejaba de escapar suspiros.

Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de ello, y dejo de lamer para succionar el pezón del pecho izquierdo de la chica y con una de sus manos estrujaba el otro mientras Sakura se retorcía de placer.

Las sensaciones que ambos sentían eran incomparables. ¿Cuándo iban a imaginar que llegarían a estas situaciones? Nunca, pero bueno, si se había dado tenían que disfrutar. No sabían si se volvería a repetir.

Era hora de ligas mayores, y Sasuke descendió por el abdomen de ella dejando un rastro que quemaba, hasta que llego a su intimidad. Lentamente bajo las bragas color negro de ella y sin más metió la cabeza en la entrepierna de la chica pasando su lengua por ella.

Sakura se aferro al edredón azul que cubría la cama de Sasuke para reprimir las ganas de gritar, gimiendo en bajo el nombre del chico entre sus piernas y llegando a su primer orgasmo.

Desesperada, hizo que el levantara la cabeza y la besara. Estampo sus labios contra los de el con una pasión que _nunca_ había sentido y degustando su propio sabor.

—Tema 1: Mitología Griega—susurro ella, sorprendiéndolo— ¿Cuál es el nombre del dios de la guerra? Aquel que aparte de ser un guerrero nato, también tenía una belleza incomparable y el poder de volver locas a las mujeres con solo mirarlas… mi dios favorito, cabe mencionar.

— ¿De que viene eso?— gruño el aun con la voz ronca.

En una maniobra dudosa, ella quedo encima de el.

—Porque yo pensé que se trataba de Ares, pero a ese dios, yo lo tengo debajo de mí— acoto sonriendo, mirándolo.

—Pero, ¿Por qué de la guerra?— pregunto Sasuke.

—Porque de alguna manera, haces que yo misma haga una guerra en mi interior— musito ella mientras el le sonreía y fue descendiendo por el abdomen de el hasta llegar a su entrepierna y bajo su bóxer lento, torturándolo. Al descubrir el miembro erecto del chico, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

_« ¡Oh-por-dios!» _fue lo primero que cruzo su mente, y después sonrió de medio lado. Metió el gran miembro de el en su boca y lo oyó gruñir guturalmente de nueva cuenta. Masajeaba lo que había quedado fuera de su boca, dándole mas placer al Uchiha.

«_Este chico si que me vuelve loca»_ se decía a si misma.

Después de un rato, también Sasuke había alcanzado el orgasmo y desesperado también hizo que Sakura se levantara y la puso de nuevo debajo de el. Volvió a besarla pero con delicadeza, mientras dejaba salir un _¿lista?_ en sus labios. Sakura asintió y el empezó a invadirla.

Al sentirlo, ella se aferro a la masculina y ancha espalda enterrando sus uñas en ella. Primeramente Sasuke fue yendo lento para evitar lastimarla aunque al cabo de unos momentos el vaivén de caderas se hizo más rápido.

— ¡S-sasuke-kun!— gemía ella, y era como música en los oídos de el.

La embistió más fuerte y al sentir las paredes de ella contrayéndose y apretando su entrepierna, ambos llegaron al segundo orgasmo de la noche al mismo tiempo. Pero para ellos la noche no acabo ahí, siguieron haciendo de todo menos dormir hasta que el cansancio los rindió.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación le daban de lleno en la cara a Sasuke, haciéndolo despertar.

Se incorporo en la cama y al acostumbrarse a la luz, miro hacia su costado.

Ahí estaba Sakura, con su cabello rosado revuelto y en la cara, respirando entre suspiros y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sasuke no pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa se asomara en su cara y que una tranquilidad se apoderara de su ser.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ese despertar era el que quería tener si bien no el resto de su vida, al menos lo más que pudiera durar; con Sakura a su lado.

Estirando su mano, acaricio una mejilla de ella, haciendo que abriera los ojos al sentir el contacto. Sintiéndose cegada por la luz del sol, Sakura se tallo los ojos con ambas manos y al abrirlos bien, miro a Sasuke mostrándole sus perfectos dientes blancos en una sincera sonrisa.

Ella tampoco pudo evitar sonreírle.

— ¿Qué me miras? ¿Acaso tengo algo malo?— le pregunto, con aquel tono que usaba para reclamarle aunque sonreía.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo te miraba, y pensaba que este despertar es el que yo quiero por mucho tiempo.

Sakura alzo una ceja al escucharlo e hizo una mueca de confusión.

— ¿Y eso que significa?

—Significa, ¿Haruno, quieres ser mi novia?— acoto el chico y Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, sentándose en la cama.

Examino a Sasuke incrédulamente para encontrar algo que delatara que estaba mintiendo, pero no encontró nada para probarlo y sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? También quisiera este despertar lo mas que pudiera durar, así que si. Acepto ser tu novia, Uchiha— musito mirándolo.

Sasuke sonrió y se acerco a besarla. Pero no era un beso cargado de pasión, o lujuria. Era solo un beso; el que sellaba un amor al que le quedaba mucho por dar aun...

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Les ha gustado?

Bueno, si les gusto, diríjanse a **Review This ****Chapter** haciéndomelo saber. Si no, hagan lo mismo.

_Sus opiniones son importantes (:_

**H**elenna **U**chiha

_PD.- Estoy sumamente avergonzada por que jamás había escrito lemmon. Supongo que es cosa de novatas… :$_


End file.
